


Prince

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Human!Eren, M/M, Mermaid!Levi, PRINCE!LEVI, Prince!Eren, Witch!Hanji, Yaoi, ereri, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: The tags say it all.This is a similar story to The little mermaid, but with a few changes here and there. I'm sorry if it's not exactly like the movie, but oh well, I'll try my best. I hope you guys like it.





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NazakiSama166](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/gifts).



Prologue

Twas the night of the full blue moon, signifying the night of the sea Prince’s 21st birthday. The sea was bustling with all the different types of fish from the four corners of the world. All were joining in with the celebration of their beloved sea Prince. 

The underwater castle was alight with beautiful jewels and treasures that glowed even in the darkest of trenches. All who past would know that the Royal family, the Ackerman’s, were all proud of their grandeur tenacity. 

The party was in full blast, yet the sea Prince was absent. He was in no mood to party, least of all with the other merfolk that his father claimed were good, potential candidates for him to take as a mate. 

But none of them were for him. He didn't want any of them. He knew that they were all rather beautiful in their own rights, but he was not attracted to any of them. 

With a swish of his long, elegant, sleek black tail, that when light reflected off it, it showed streaks of glowing sliver and flecks of blue, he swam forward towards his secret cave. 

The cave was so well hidden within the trenches of the floors below that no one, besides himself, knew about it. No one but himself came towards these parts of the floor. Everyone knew that it was the most dangerous parts to be in as those were where sunken ships of the human world landed. It was like a junk yard. 

But Levi had never been one to follow the rules. He preferred to do things his way. 

With his head held high, he swam through the wreckage, a frown burdening his brow as he sneered at the filth with distaste. He was not one for dirt. He hated everything that was not squeaky clean. 

But to get to his cave, yes His cave, he will gladly go through mud and muck if he could hide away from all life in his cave. 

When he reached his cave, his face melted into a relaxed expression, though not quite smiling yet. 

The cave, like the castle, was alight with many, many treasures that he has scavenged in the human ships. 

Everything from folks to crockery, it was all there, preserved in his little cave, all for him to admire and gaze upon at his leisure. 

Unlike most of the other merfolk, Levi was quite fascinated by humans and went up to the surface every so often to observe them. This of course, was a crime as it violated the rules that kept them safe from the clutches of humans vicious hands. 

But because of his studies, Levi has learnt that yes, humans were cruel creatures that feared the unknown, but there were those that were gentle and loved all animals. 

Levi floated around the cave, picking up and admiring random pieces of items when he heard a sound that he knew all too well. 

It was the sound of a Royal ship.


End file.
